moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
City-State of Alterac
The City-State of Alterac is currently one of the few and active organizations of Alterac, seeking to secure friendly relations between Alterac and the peoples of the Grand Alliance. The City-State formed shortly after the Second Arathi Civil War due to the loss of Tribereus Auralius and the subsequent split between various entities of Stromgarde's government. Those under Duke Wolfheart, as loyal followers and gallant men and women of the Grand Alliance, seek to restore Alterac to its former glory with the aid of the Alliance, to grow Alterac into a thriving, economically strong, bandit- and ogre-free nation that can support the Grand Alliance, and cast off the shackles of the Perenolde Dynasty from their insolence and betrayal in the Second War. Background The City-State of Alterac came to exist after the Second Arathi Civil War, laying claim to the land through Kormed Wolfheart's heritage as a 'half-breed', being a Duke through his bloodline, his mother the inheritor of Wolfrun, and eventual Duchess, of the Duchy of Wolfrun. His other claims as Duke lay with his Arathorian blood, as Duke Tritus Auralius gave the land to the young Wolfheart, as Lord Wolfheart, a senator of Arathor, was the commander over the operations. The lands that the City-State laid claim to, such as Thoradin's Wall, Durnholde Keep, and at one point, Strahnbrad, were birthed from this campaign. Objective and Goals The current objective of the City-State is to restore Alterac City from the ruins of which it is - as well as the Kingdom - and turn it into an economically thriving nation, with aspirations to revive its military to reprehend the lack of aid it provided in the Second War. Present Day The City-State of Alterac seeks the assistance of the Grand Alliance, now more than ever. They use the current ceasefire after the Siege of Orgrimmar to their advantage, to rebuild Alterac, which has recently been reclaimed, without the threat of Forsaken and Frostwolf aggression. The City-State's military at this time is nothing more than devout Alteraci and supporters that constitutes a politically motivated militia force, seeking to rebuild and renovate the ruins of Alterac City and the rightful territories thereof. Famous Events The Second Civil War of Alterac Coup of Tiberius Arathi-Alterac Peace Treaty Battle for Purgation Isle Seven Days' War Battles Fought The events shall be listed in order, and more will be made in the future. Conquest of Alterac Sail Across the Lordamere Lake Assault of Dandred's Fold Defense of the Dalaran Crater Battle for Purgation Isle Assault the Beaches of Hillsbrad Battle for Strahnbrad Siege of Durnholde Second Civil War of Alterac Second Battle for Purgation Isle Reclamation of Dandred's Fold Defense of Durnholde Defense of Dandred's Fold Deafeat at Durnholde Reclamation of Alterac and Hillsbrad Reclamation of Hillsbrad Battle for Baradin's Bay Purge of Dun Garok Skirmish of the Hills Assault of Nethander Stead Battle for Durnholde Clash at Thorondril Battle of the Southshore-Tarren Mill Tower (This finished the reclamation of Hillsbrad, and began the second part of the Reclamation of Alterac-Hillsbrad Campaign) Reclamation of Alterac (Part 1) Purge of the Hillsbrad Caverns Attack on Sofera's Naze Assault of Gallows' Corner Defense of Strahnbrad Cede of Strahnbrad (Between the Reclamation of Alterac began the Seven Days' War, which was a war between the Arathorians and Alteraci lasting roughly a week and a half.) Seven Day's War Skrmish for Thorondril Confrontation at Strahnbrad Reclamation of Alterac (Part 2) Purge of the Uplands Attack on the Crushridge Hold Purge of the Growless Cave Siege of Alterac City Clash of Wolves ''(current campaign)'' Assassination of Alessaria Wolfheart The Strahnbrad Massacre Clash of Wolf's Cavern Counterattack of the Uplands Campaigns Conquest of Alterac Second Alterac Civil War Reclamation of Alterac and Hillsbrad - Reclamation of Hillsbrad - Reclamation of Alterac Seven Days' War Unrest in Alterac Occupied Lands/Territories Alterac City Barony of Bärenland Barony of Duncaster Dandred's Fold Duchy of Wolfrun Gallows' Corner Hillsbrad Caverns King's Road Lordamere Lake Margravate of Wolf's Crossing Purgation Isle Slaughter Hollow Strahnbrad The Uplands Upper Hillsbrad Councils Imperial Diet Alterac-Hillsbrad Unification Conclave of United Suzerains (Inactive) The Alterac Union (Defunct) Guilds, Organizations, and Orders Alteraci Rangers Court of Alterac Death Korps Diocese of Alterac Imperial Diet of Alterac Landsturm (Military of Alterac) Mage Guild of Alterac Alterac Navy Order of the Citrine Eagle Peerage of Alterac Reichsritters (Free Imperial Knights) 3rd Unit of the Stormpike Guard Totenkopf Disbanded Organizations (Disbanded) Blood Templari (Disbanded) The Alterac Union (Disbanded) Knights of the White Mountains Notable Documents Alteraci Code Arathi-Alterac Peace Treaty Strahnbrad Compromise of 2804 Allies 226th Regiment (Blades of Wrynn) Blackbird Company Duchy of Gavenstead House of Lenormand Oathsword Order Order of the Beast Requiem of Ashes Scarlet Advent The Knights of Lordaeron Union of Gnomeregan Vassals House of De'Mont (Wolfheart) Protectorates Parliamentary Industrialism (PIM) House of Lioncrest Dandred's FOld.jpg|Dandred's Fold after the Assault.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Assault_of_Dandred's_Fold DalaranCraterBlackAndWhite.jpg|The Ruins of Dalaran Crater during the defense.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Defense_of_the_Dalaran_Crater Purgation.jpg|After the reclamation of Purgation.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Purgation_Isle HillsbradBeachBlackAndGrey.jpg|The location of the Hillsbrad Beaches assault.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Assault_the_Beaches_of_Hillsbrad Strahnbrad.jpg|Strahnbrad in former glory.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Strahnbrad Durnholde.jpg|After the Duke's conquest of Durnholde.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Siege_of_Durnholde AlteracCity2Works.png|Grab a bow and shoot a foe! WoWScrnShot_021415_195557.jpg WoWScrnShot_042015_194239.jpg|4/20? WoWScrnShot_042015_203549.jpg|Alterac strikes against the Yeti menace WoWScrnShot_030515_203510.jpg|March into Alterac's busted gates. WoWScrnShot_031315_211310.jpg|selfie w/ tha bae @ vince WoWScrnShot_031315_192508.jpg|Gandic and Kormie WoWScrnShot_032815_214457.jpg|Fantastic selfie with the guild. WoWScrnShot_042015_200054.jpg|Alteraci marching to cleanse the bandits at Wolf's Cavern WoWScrnShot_040715_210220.jpg|Alterac hard at work recruiting! Category:City State of Alterac Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Mountains Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alterac Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance Nation Guilds Category:Alterac Military